The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Primula plant, botanically known as Primula acaulis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kerbelcrem.
The new Primula is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact pot-type Primula cultivars with numerous double flowers with short peduncles and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Primula originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom of two unnamed proprietary Primula acaulis seedling selections, not patented, in March, 2001. The new Primula was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom in February, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture since the summer of 2002 in Enniscorthy, Ireland, has shown that the unique features of this new Primula are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.